Cómo tratar con un fantasma awesome
by Meruko
Summary: Elizaveta Héderváry es lo contrario a una chica popular, su actitud no tan femenina la vuelve una constante víctima de burlas de parte de sus compañeros y el único refugio que tiene es la biblioteca de su colegio...hasta que abre un libro mágico del cual sale un fantasma albino quien dice ser de nacionalidad prusiana... (la clasificación puede variar)
1. ¿De dónde saliste?

"Mierda!"

Elizaveta estaba preocupada, sería la primera vez que llegaría tarde al colegio. Pero no se preocupaba de que su limpio y puro  
registro de asistencia quedara manchado con una "T" de tardanza, sino de que sería el centro de atención al entrar al salón.

A Elizaveta no le gusta ser el centro de atención.

Llegó a tiempo para la clase, pero no para no ser vista por otros.

-Mira, ahí está la marimacha  
-Para mí que es un hombre que se operó el cuerpo  
-Jaja~ eso fue gracioso!

Fingía no escuchar esos susurros, era cosa de todo los días, sólo que si llegaba más temprano se evitaría algunos comentarios de  
más, además de no poder escucharlas gracias a su elección de carpeta: la más alejada de la pizarra y de los demás, casi todos los  
días suele alejarse disimuladamente un poco más, poco a poco...

El timbre sonó, el receso empezó.

Ya era rutina para esta húngara de cabellos castaños largos y ojos verdes esperar a que todos salgan, salir despacio sin hacer algún  
ruido y dirigirse rápidamente a la biblioteca. En un principio se solía quedar en su salón, pero luego descubrió que la biblioteca sería  
un mejor lugar donde quedarse. Un lugar silencioso pero interesante a la vez, sí, a Elizaveta le gustaba ese lugar.

-A ver, ¿qué puedo leer hoy?-se preguntaba la castaña- Amor en los tiempos de cólera... no, ya lo leí seis veces; El arte de la  
guerra uff, más de diez veces! hoy quiero algo nuevo; Poemas, sonetos... ¿cómo buscar libros para estúpidos? ¿que rayos...?;  
Diez tips para ser un gran empresario ¿qué hace esto acá? esto es un colegio!;a ver... esto no... !nada! acaso no hay algo que  
pueda leer?!- susurraba para sí misma la húngara  
-Shhhh!- una mujer mayor le avisaba que controlara su volumen de voz, era la bibliotecaria  
-Jum!-la castaña estaba deprimida, justo cuando hoy toca ensayo general de todo el colegio y eso le ayudaba a pasar más tiempo  
en la biblioteca no conseguía un buen libro. Suspiró- supongo que leer algún clásico no estará nada mal- dijo mientras sacaba una  
novela de Arthur Conan Doyle

Pasaron las horas... y en un momento se quedó dormida en ese sofá tan cómodo en el que se sentó... la novela le había gustado  
mucho, pero interrumpió su lectura al escuchar cómo afuera sus compañeros gritaban como locos, sí, los ensayos eran divertidos.  
Pero para Elizaveta era una gran interrupción, así no se podía concentrar, entonces decidió cerrar el libro y pensar en algo... ahora  
¿en qué podía pensar?... al final, se quedó dormida pensando en qué pensar...

Despertó y todo estaba oscuro... sólo pudo divisar una pequeña luz, era la luz de la luna llena que logró ver por la ventana.  
Se levantó rápidamente y buscó a alguien...  
-¿Hay alguien aquí? - preguntaba Elizaveta sin escuchar respuesta. Pero cómo no la despertaron?! ah claro, está muy apartada de  
la puerta, entre tantos estantes de libros nadie notaría su presencia. Suspiró, su actitud la había metido en un lío, pero debía  
arreglárselas.  
Intentó caminar con cuidado, puesto que no podía ver casi nada, a tientas, poco a poco avanzaba, el problema era que no sabía a  
dónde se dirigía...

-Ahh! - se tropezó con algo que parecía ser el escritorio, cuando retrocedió se tropezó con un estante y se cayó. Mientras  
intentaba levantarse sintió algo, era como el perillo de una puerta, pero ¿por qué estaría tan abajo esa puerta? en ese momento se  
sintió Alicia, la de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, con una pequeña puerta delante suyo. Aún no estaba segura si era un puertecita  
o sólo era su imaginación, así que intentó girar el perillo y oh maravilla! se abrió! okay esto la está asustando y si es un hueco en  
donde caerá como en la obra antes mencionada? mejor es no avanzar...

-Wiiiii~! - Elizaveta gateó rápido hasta esperar caer en aquel hoyo... pero no había uno, igual se divirtió un poco~  
En ese momento una luz se encendió, el lugar estaba iluminado con velas, velas que se encendían solas... UUuUuuUUuu  
La joven se paró y admiró el lugar: era pequeño, pero estaba muy bien conservado, elegante pero a la antigua, lleno de  
candelabros y libros... espera, libros! hay libros~! yey~! Elizaveta no dudó en avanzar y buscar algún libro interesante. Todos tenían  
títulos que no conocía de autores desconocidos para ella y para todo el mundo a su parecer.  
Luego, lo encontró, así es, el libro de sus ojos (sé que se dice la niña de sus ojos o algo por el estilo pero para Elizaveta esto es  
amor~ :okayno:): Era enorme y dorado, por su apariencia se dió cuenta que poseía un gran valor, ese libro era especial... si tan  
sólo pudiera saber lo que dice en su portada... aquel libro era inalcanzable... literalmente. Estaba muy arriba, cerca del techo, y el  
lugar podía ser estrecho, pero más alto... no se rendiría fácilmente, se esforzaría como sea en sacarlo y darle por lo menos una  
hojeada al título. Así, comenzó a escalar por aquel mueble viejo que a las justas podía sostener todos esos libros, y así fue.

-Ahhhhhh! - estaba a punto, a punto de alcanzarlo cuando perdió el equilibrio y cayó, por suerte se sujetó de la repisa que se  
encontraba cerca, pero no la aguantó por mucho tiempo y volvió a caer. El golpe que se ocasionó retumbó por todo el lugar,  
haciendo que un pequeño, muy descuidado y abandonado libro cayera.

Y aunque fuera algo que no llama mucha la atención, en ese lugar todo libro poseía gran valor, así que se acercó lentamente a  
donde se encontraba el descuidado libro y lo sacudió cuidadosamnete para quitar el polvo. Logró leer el título: "El libro del gran yo"  
"...pfft, pero que título más idiota!"pensaba Elizaveta, aún así decidió abrirlo, primero le dio una pequeña hojeada a todas las  
páginas, para saber que todas sus hojas estaban ahí. Pero, al final vió algo curioso, vió una imagen extraña, llena de líneas rectas  
verticales, horizontales, diagonales, en cualquier forma, pero eran simétricas junto a unas pequeñas curvas. Al final logró entender  
un poco la imagen, esas curvas eran palabras, palabras en otro idioma, luego de estudiar un poco las letras comprendió que  
estaban en latín. Después de leer y recordar sus clases de de latín, las cuales tomó por su voluntad, logró entender la frase, el  
problema fue que lo dijo en voz alta:

"Yo, al haber leído este libro me declaro apto para poder librar a este ser de la oscuridad y ayudarlo a encontrar la paz, aunque él...  
¿no quiera?"

Lo último lo dijo con duda... pero lo hecho está hecho y no hay vuelta atrás.

De un momento a otro las velas se apagaron, eso asusta a cualquiera y Elizaveta no fue la excepción. En un momento el libro  
comenzó a moverse por su cuenta, Elizaveta lo soltó mirando con terror aquel libro que poseía una luz blanca radiante y que se  
movía por su cuenta.

La luz cegaba sus ojos, así que los cubrió rápidamente cuando se dió cuenta que su luz aumentaría. Y... el movimiento cesó y la luz  
se apagó. Elizaveta apartó sus manos de sus ojos. Lo que acababa de experimentar era algo único y especial y... y ... secreto.  
Nadie le iba a creer, pero no importa, ella lo prefiere así, para sí misma.

-No pasó nada - suspiró. Se levantó y recogió el libro, cuyo dibujo extraño había desaparecido ¿por qué?  
De la nada sintió una brisa fría, ¿cómo era posible si ese lugar es cerrado?! Elizaveta, muy asustada, se dirigió a la puertita por  
donde había entrado y...

-¿Quién se atreve a ingresar a mi biblioteca personal?!

La húngara volteó y se encontró con un hombre joven, cabello blanco y ojos rojos, vestido de manera elegante pero cómoda,  
aunque ese estilo elegante era de una época...jum... tal vez de hace un siglo atrás, Elizaveta aunque no quisiera, pensó en lo peor.

-T-Tú de dónde saliste? - preguntó la castaña  
-Eso debería preguntarte yo niña - respondió muy altanero el albino  
-...d-de ahí- la castaña señaló la puertecita, aún no se lo creía, ¿acaso estaba hablando con un... con un... con quién está hablando?  
-Eso es imposible! esa puertecita conecta esta biblioteca con mi dormitorio y yo no dejo que nadie ingrese a mi dormitorio.  
Además, si fueras normal hubieras ingresado por esta puerta- dijo el albino señalando la pared donde no había puerta alguna, ni  
siquiera alguna marca de que en algún momento lo hubiera habido.  
-... n-no hay ninguna puerta ahí- respondió en un pequeño susurro que logró escuchar el albino  
-Eso no es- volteó, el albino volteó... y no vió una puerta- pero qué...- volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la joven de ojos asustados,  
vió que sostenía un libro, lo recordó todo- vaya, me había olvidado de esto...  
-¿Q-Qué?  
-Me había olvidado que soy un fantasma- el albino suspiró- en fin, si tú rompiste mi sello quiere decir que me ayudarás ¿verdad?  
-...-la húngara se había perdido en la conversación y sus ojos miraban a la nada  
-¿Oye estás bien?- el albino se comenzó a acercar a la castaña moviendo sus brazos para ver si lograba llamar su atención  
-...no...- Elizaveta se desmayó  
-Oye!- suspiró, pero no se esforzó en evitar su caída- ¿cómo es tan posible que alguien tan débil como tú me haya despertado?

"¿Qué he hecho?" pensaba Elizaveta... luego se quedó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Y aquí el primer cap. wiiiiii~! ...

Y...y eso es todo por ahora :3

Hasta la próxima~! \(*w*)/


	2. Un disgusto conocerte, Gilbert

Escuchó su alarma y con gran desgana la apagó, destapó su rostro, el cual reflejaba que no pudo dormir bien.

-Una pesadilla eh?- susurraba la castaña  
-¿Pesadilla?¿Tuviste tiempo para tener una pesadilla? yo a las justas pude escribir otra página de mi libro  
-¿En serio? ¿por qué?  
-Porque tuve que traerte hasta acá, y no fue fácil, ese chofer te quería insinuar cosas indebidas, pero yo le dije "señor, primero que nada ubíquese, usted es el chofer y yo soy una clienta muy awesome para usted, así que dedíquese sólo a conducir por favor y deje esas palabras de malas intenciones hacia mi awesome persona en otro lado". El hombre se calló.  
-Ya veo... gracias  
-De nada kesesese~  
-Buenas noches  
-Buenos días niña! ya es de mañana!  
-¡Dije buenas noches!-respondió malhumorada  
-Cuida esa boca niña, ¿acaso no sabes a quién le hablas?  
-La verdad... no sé a quién le hablo... -Elizaveta abrió sus ojos y pudo divisar que un joven albino se encontraba sentado en el borde de su cama-... sigo con mi pesadilla ¿verdad?  
-¿Lo dices porque estoy acá? qué cruel eres! deberías estar agradecida que alguien tan awesome como yo esté acá y que tú puedas sentir mi presencia  
-...oh...-recopilando información-...-información recopilada- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
-¡O-Oye cállate, te escucharán tus vecinos!

Elizaveta lo ignoró y continuó gritando... hasta que decidió desmayarse... de nuevo.  
-Oh no, no te desmayarás esta vez - el albino se acercó a la joven con un gran vaso de agua y se lo lanzó ... este albino es todo un caballero (?).  
-Puaj!- Elizaveta reaccionó rápido, pero no lo suficiente para evitar el agua en su rostro claro está, comenzó a toser un poco, pero luego se calmó- Tú...¿quién eres?  
-¡Ya te dije que soy un fantasma!  
-... Ahhhhhhhh!-  
-¡Cállate!  
-Ah- Elizaveta se calló... el fantasma no tenía que ser tan cruel... ella le hubiera hecho caso con que sólo le diga que se calle de manera caballerosa... pfft, sí claro- ¿p-por qué sigues a-acá?  
-¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Acaso no te acuerdas que rompiste mi sello?  
-...c-cierto...¿y cómo hago para que me dejes en paz?  
-Pues primero yo debo encontrar la paz, luego tú podrás estar en paz  
-...está bien...  
-Entonces ya hay que comenzar!  
-No  
-¿Qué?  
-Mañana comenzaremos- Elizaveta se acomodó de nuevo en su cama e intentó dormir, pero ese albino es un caso  
-NO! Hay que comenzar ya! - el fantasma comenzó a zarandear a la castaña quien no aguantó más  
-HE DICHO MAÑANA! -no hay forma de que pueda describir el rostro de la húngara  
-...o-okay...no tenías que ser tan cruel  
-zzzzzzzz  
-... ¿y ahora que hago?

* * *

-DOS HORAS DESPUÉS-  
La húngara despertó, esta vez con más energías, las suficientes como para llamar a un exorcista, porque Elizaveta no le teme a un fantasma... ya no.  
-Fantasma! ¿estás ahí? fantasma... fantasma! ¿dónde estás? - Elizaveta se levantó y comenzó a buscar al albino. Se dió cuenta que aún seguía con su uniforme... bueeeeno, en ese instante no importaba- ¿Dónde estás fantasma?! si no vienes en este instante no pienso en ayudarte!- Elizaveta está molesta~. Espera, el fantasma no está, ¿acaso no es lo que esperabas Elizaveta?- ...yey~! soy libre~! Felicidad, eso es lo que tú me das~ felicidad! cada mañana al despertar~ felicid-...!  
-¿Podrías hacer silencio?!  
-eh... ¿s-sigues aquí?! ¿por qué?!  
-Ya te lo había dicho!- suspiró- en fin, ven.  
-¿Qué?  
-Ven!  
-E-Está bien- la castaña siguió la voz, ese fantasma estaba en su mini biblioteca.  
Cuando ingresó a ese cuarto vió muchas velas encendidas alrededor del pequeño salón. En el medio se encontraba el albino lleno de hojas las cuales poseían líneas simétricas por todo su espacio. Elizaveta se acordó del sello.  
-Esto... es...  
-Te acuerdas del sello ¿verdad?  
-S-Sí  
-Pues esto es algo parecido, sólo que te ayudará a entender mi libro, al parecer no logras entender un libro con sólo leerlo una vez  
-La verdad... no lo leí  
-¿Qué?  
-No lo leí...  
-¿Cómo es posible?!  
-Sólo le quise dar una hojeada pero luego leí ese sello y... y aunque no te quería terminaste aquí!  
-...ouch...así le piensas explicar a tus futuros hijos cómo nacieron?  
-Cállate! y dime cómo eso me ayudará a entender tu libro  
-Pues...  
El albino sacó su libro y se lo entregó a la castaña.  
-Este libro es un borrador  
-¿Qué?  
-Al parecer no leíste los títulos de otros libros...  
-¿Qué tienen los otros libros?  
-¿Por lo menos sabes mi nombre?  
-...no...  
-...-suspiró- Gilbert Beilschmidt, el último prusiano del la familia Beilschmidt y el último en morir.  
-...oh...- la húngara se sentó en el piso como una niña de kinder escuchando un cuento de su profesora.  
-En esa biblioteca están las historias de todos mis ancestros, no necesariamente son biografías. Yo morí mucho antes de poder pasar ese borrador a un libro respetable.  
-Oh...¿y por qué el sello?  
-Eso lo sabrás cuando leas todo mi libro, aunque la verdad no quisiera que lo hagas  
-¿Entonces cómo quieres que te ayude a descansar en paz?  
-La verdad no quiero eso  
-...no entiendo nada...  
-Si hubieras leído mi libro no me hubieras liberado. Pero lo hiciste y yo no comprendí porqué. Así que este sello te hará entender el porqué no debiste liberarme o tal vez te motive a ayudarme, lo que no quiero.  
-Entonces si hubiera leído tu libro nada de esto hubiera pasado?  
-Exacto  
-¿Y por qué hubiera querido liberarte?  
-Porque hay una excepción  
-¿Excepción?  
-Y temí que tú lo fueras, pero al parecer no lo eres, todo fue un grave error.  
-...oh...  
-Así que luego de entender este libro me volverás a sellar  
-...está bien- Elizaveta sintió un nudo en su garganta, se sentía culpable, romper su sello y luego volverlo a sellar... ella podía ser molesta pero también tenía su corazoncito.-déjame leerlo por mi cuenta.  
-¿Qué?- la mirada del albino reflejaba sorpresa  
-Quiero leerla sin tu ayuda  
-Pero será difícil  
-Ja~! por favor! no sabes cuantos libros he leído en toda mi vida!  
-¿Entonces cuánto te piensas demorar? soy muy awesome cómo para ser paciente  
-Te diría una semana debido a mi rutina, pero estoy en exámenes así que tal vez dos o tres...  
-Eso es muy poco!  
-¿Qué? pero si es muy pequeño!  
-Tal vez, pero para entenderlo deberás leer otros libros más  
-...¿en qué me metí?  
-Yo también quisiera saber eso...

~Aura de depresión~  
-Entonces... ¿sólo yo te puedo ver?  
-Creo que sí, a menos que...  
-¿A menos que qué?  
-Kesesesese~!  
-Espera, ¿qué estás planeando?  
-Kesesesese~! Vamos!-el albino agarró la mano de la castaña y se la llevó a afuera del departamento  
-Waaaaaaaaaaa!

Hubiera sido peor, por suerte aún estaba vestida con su uniforme, así que no la verían como una loca.  
Ella estaba asustada mientras que el albino estaba emocionado, la vida es completamente diferente a como era antes!

-¿Oye qué es eso qué está atrás de ese vidrio?  
-¿Eso? es un televisor  
-Oh~! las personitas son tan chiquitas~ hola~!  
-No los saludes, ellos no te pueden ver!  
-¿Cómo es posible ver a personitas chiquitas en una caja?  
-¿Cómo es posible que te haya liberado?  
-Oye niña olvidémonos de eso un rato ¿sí?  
-No!  
-Por favor~ déjame ver un poco más esto~  
-...no  
-Por favor~ prometo comportarme bien  
-No!  
-Por favor~  
-No!  
-... entonces me voy! y penaré en tu departamento todas las noches! y te acosaré y -!  
-Esta bien! pasearemos pero sólo por un-  
-Que sean tres horas! ¿o tenías otras cosas que hacer?  
-Pues...- Elizaveta no tenía fiestas a las qué asistir, ella simplemente se queda encerrada leyendo libros de cualquier género...- no... bien! pasearemos por tres horas!  
-Yey~! gracias!  
-Sí, sí... de nada - suspiró con desgana

Así las tres horas pasaron y antes de volver decidieron ir a un parque...  
-Oh~! mira esas luces de colores! son muy awesome!  
-Sólo son luces - Elizaveta estaba cansada, se sentía una niñera con un niño no tan pequeño, por suerte sólo ella podía verlo, hasta ahora nadie se había dado cuenta de la presencia del albino- ¿oye podrías soltar mi mano?  
-Pero y si me pierdo?  
-No te perderás acá, además no me voy a ir sin tí -.-  
-E-Está bien...- el albino estaba a punto de soltar su mano, pero primero quería saber algo- Por cierto niña quisiera sab-  
-No pienso ir a otro lugar más! vemos el atardecer acá y se acaba todo!  
-No te quería pedir ir a otro lugar más ! Yo sólo quiero saber tu nombre !  
-eh...? - la castaña se sonrojó un poco, ni siquiera el albino se pudo dar cuenta - Elizaveta Héderváry  
-E-Elizaveta...-el albino se sorprendió al escuchar aquel nombre, se recordaba de algo...  
-¿Pasó algo?  
-N-No

Ambos se olvidaron de lo que habían hablado cuando los fuegos artificiales comenzaron, tuvieron mucha suerte de que ese día se celebrara el aniversario de la creación de aquel parque.  
Se olvidaron del atardecer que les avisaría que debían marcharse y se quedaron a apreciar esas luces que no paraban de alumbrar la noche.

-Por cierto, Elizaveta  
-¿Qué?  
-Gracias  
-...d-de nada, Gilbert  
-Quiero ver más fuegos artificiales!  
-Pero ya se acabaron  
-Entonces hay que ir a- ouch!  
Elizaveta lo golpeó, ese albino puede ser a veces tan...tan...  
-Estúpido! ya es tarde y ya quiero dormir!  
-UuuuuUuUU no eres lo suficientemente awesome como para desvelarte? sí que eres aún una mocosa kesesese~!  
-Cállate!  
-Mocosa! mocosa! Kesese- espera, no te vayas! me voy a perder si te vas!  
-Jum!- Elizaveta hizo caso omiso a las palabras del prusiano y continuó su camino  
-No te vayas! Elizaveta! - a Gilbert no le quedó otra opción más que correr para alcanzarla

Y así, estos jóvenes comenzaron a entenderse un poco más, lo suficiente como para comenzar algo... nuevo? tal vez, tal vez sea nuevo para los dos. Pero para Elizaveta lo es, la amistad para ella es algo nuevo de lo que no se arrepiente.

* * *

Y aquí acabó el segundo capítulo :3  
Este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho! y no sólo de este fanfic uvú

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, hasta la próxima \(*w*)/


	3. Sin tranquilidad

Lunes:

La alarma sonó, después de dos minutos decidió apagarla. Hoy día sería un día difícil. Se levantó y se fue a duchar, se supone que debía ser relajante, pero desde aquel día ya nada era pacífico en su hogar.

-Elizaveta! Ya es tarde!  
-Eh?! - la castaña salió de la ducha y comenzó a cambiarse rápidamente- ¡¿Qué hora es?!  
-Las 6 :30!  
-Ya es demasiad- ! espera, dijiste 7:30, ¿verdad?  
-Eh? dije las 6:30, mocosa sorda!  
-...tú... serás...!  
-Eh? e-espera yo que dije?  
-Recién son las 6:30... aún es temprano...- un aura tenebrosa rodeó a la castaña  
-E-Eh?!- el albino sintió como esa aura lo devoraba por dentro... - e-espera, ¿p-por qué no dejas ese sartén a un lado y nos sentamos a hablar como personas civilizadas?  
-...no...- la voz de Elizaveta era tenebrosa...  
-Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

* * *

-UNA PERSECUCIÓN DESPUÉS-  
-¿Entonces tengo que ir contigo?  
-Claro que sí! yo encontré tu libro ahí, así que debes ir conmigo, además, no me siento segura dejándote solo acá...  
-Eh? no te preocupes, yo me sé cuidar solito!  
-Yo me refería al peligro que mi departamento sufriría si te quedas acá...  
-Eso es cruel! pero supongo que no me queda otra más que ir contigo...

Acabaron de desayunar y salieron del lugar.

Cuando llegaron al centro educativo, Elizaveta comenzó a actuar diferente, Gilbert se dió cuenta de aquello, pero también se dió cuenta de algo más...

-Elizaveta, ¿por qué todavía no hay estudiantes?  
-Porque somos los primeros en llegar  
-Oh~! pero si eres muy puntual mocosa!  
-Sí, sí... avancemos, que pronto comenzarán a llegar  
-Está bie- oh~ pero si hay un hombre ahí! luce muy sospechoso...  
-Es el portero- decía mientras se acercaba a la puerta del lugar y por consiguiente al portero- buenos días - dijo la castaña por educación  
-Buenos días Héderváry- respondió el hombre, ya se podría considerar alguien mucho mayor- ¿quién es el joven que te acompaña?  
-¿Qué?- Elizaveta se sorprendió de lo que había escuchado así que volteó a ver quien más estaría ahí, pero nadie estaba, excepto Gilbert claro está- p-pero si no hay nadie- respondió  
-Eh? ¿Entonces quién es el joven rarito que está atrás tuyo?- el hombre ya comenzaba a creer que debía jubilarse  
-Eh? yo?- preguntó el albino  
-¿Él? - preguntó Elizaveta demasiado sorprendida  
-Sí...- respondió el hombre incómodo

Ambos jóvenes abrieron sus ojos como platos, WHAT?! Cómo es posible que ese señor lo pueda ver?! Tal vez tenga poderes sobrenaturales! puede ser, puede ser u.ú ... Pero decidieron no arriesgarse

-E-El es un... estudiante de intercambio!  
-Pero ya no aceptamos estudiantes de intercambio...- dijo el portero, pero los dos jóvenes ya habían ingresado al lugar

-Waaaaaaaaaaa! , es enorme!  
-ajá  
-¿Dónde es tu salón?  
-Pues es por acá, vamos  
-Espera, ¿por qué el portero me dijo rarito? yo no soy rarito!  
-De seguro dijo eso por la manera cómo estas vestido - dijo la húngara - creo que debemos buscarte algo más normal que eso- dijo señalando el largo abrigo azul prusiano que vestía el albino- y deberías quitarte esos guantes  
-Pero me queda bien!  
-Pero-! -la puerta se abrió...

Un joven de cabellera rubia, ojos verdes y cejas pobladas ingresó al salón, Elizaveta lo conocía sólo por nombre, y porque siempre es el segundo en llegar obviamente después que ella. Ya era común para Elizaveta que nadie la notara, se sentía canadiense por algún motivo, pero Gilbert no estaba acostumbrado, claro que no...

-Oye cejotas! ¿crees que soy raro?- gritó el prusiano creyendo que no lo escucharía, mas se sorprendió cuando vió cómo el joven volteaba hacia la última carpeta.  
-¿A quién llamas cejotas, canoso?! - gritó muy malhumorado el rubio, pero al mismo instante que gritó pudo darse cuenta que había alguien más en el salón, era Elizaveta-... ¿tú lo conoces?- le preguntó a la castaña  
-E-Eh? - Elizaveta estaba en shock, ¿hace cuánto que alguien le habla en su salón? - l-lo conozco ...  
-Entonces dile que se calle por favor  
-Eh...-puede ser antisocial, pero cuando lo quiere ella se hace respetar- oye, yo no soy su mami para controlarlo...  
-¿Qué?- el rubio no escuchó... enserio, no escuchó, la castaña suele hablar en susurros a los que no conoce  
-Q-Que yo...- la valentía se esfumó  
-Que ella no es mi mami- respondió altanero Gilbert - y tú no eres mi jefe para callarme, sólo quería saber tu opinión  
-Shut up!- gritó el de cejas pobladas- y sí, luces muy raro!  
-Ya veo, gracias- interrumpió Gilbert- ahora Elizaveta, ¿dónde conseguiré ropa normal?  
-P-Pues la verdad no sé donde-  
-Cofcof- tosió a propósito el de cejas pobladas  
-Salud-dijo el prusiano  
-No estornudé  
-Se dice "gracias"- dijo la castaña  
-Ustedes...- nuestro cejón suspiró- conozco dónde puedes conseguir el uniforme  
-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida la húngara  
-¡Haberlo dicho antes! Vamos~!- contestó divertido el albino  
-E-Está bien!- el rubio se dejó llevar por los otros dos- por cierto ¿cómo te llamas canoso?  
-Gilbert Beilschmidt ¿y tú cejón?  
-Arthur Kirkland, y no me digas cejón, imbécil!  
-Ya cállense ustedes dos!- gritó Elizaveta  
-E-Está bien-dijeron al unisono  
-No tenía que ser tan cruel  
-Cierto... y ¿cómo es posible que tú puedas conseguir uniformes?  
-Eso es porque soy el presidente del consejo estudiantil  
-Ohhhh

* * *

-Compañeros, tenemos un nuevo estudiante- dijo el sensual cofcof digo el responsable presidente del consejo estudiantil Arthur Kirkland- les presento a Gilbert Beilschmidt

En ese momento un joven alto y albino, vestido con un pantalón a cuadros de color azul y una camisa manga larga pero remangada y no del todo abotonada (cabe destacar que llevaba una cruz en el cuello) apareció en la puerta del salón... sonrojo, sonrojo everywhere...

-Hola~! como dijo el cejón mi nombre es Gilbert Beilschmidt y desde ahora compartiremos los mejores años de nuestra juventud! Kesesese~!

Silencio, silencio incómodo everywhere...

-Hey Elizaveta, ¿lo hice bien?¿me presenté bien? - preguntaba el prusiano a todo pulmón. La húngara sintió cómo todos se preguntaban quién era Elizaveta, hasta que poco a poco sintió las miradas de todos hacia ella...

Hoy va a ser un día difícil.

* * *

RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG! (el timbre sonó)

El receso empezó.

-Elizaveta  
-...-la castaña lo ignoraba a propósito...  
-Elizaveta psst!- el albino comenzó a lanzarle bolitas de papel  
-...-la castaña no se dejaría llevar por unos papelitos...  
-Elizaveta! Oye! me escuchas?!  
-...-la castaña no se rendirá  
-Elizaveta! ¿es que ya no me puedes ver?!- para cuando la castaña pudo reaccionar, el albino ya estaba delante de ella, demasiado cerca, mirándola fijamente  
-M-Me asustaste, imbécil!- Elizaveta agarró el libro que leía y lo golpeó  
-Me puedes ver, yey~! ya casi creía que ya no podías verme - ¿desde cuándo ese albino es todo un dramático?  
-Sí, sí... te puedo ver...  
-Entonces ¿te puedo preguntar algo?  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-¿Por qué todos están saliendo?  
-Es hora de receso  
-Oh~! pero... ¿por qué tu no sales?  
-Eh?- la castaña se sorprendió, sentía que alguien se preocupaba por ella ... snif - Eso... no te incumbe  
-Eh? pero-  
-Ya salieron todos, así que podremos ir a la biblioteca  
-Está bien, pero primero quiero conocer la cafetería  
-...¿qué? tú no eres un estudiante!  
-Mi sensual uniforme dice que lo soy~  
-...aún no entiendo cómo fue posible que ingresaras acá sin algún permiso, es que los profesores no se dan cuenta?!  
-¿Qué voy a saber yo?! De seguro soy muy awesome  
-...eso no tiene sentido... tal vez ellos no se dan cuenta de tu existencia!  
-Eso puede se-  
-Ustedes dos ¿por qué no están en la cafeteria? no queremos que esta preparatoria se vea manchada por jóvenes rebeldes- dijo un profesor... que apareció de la nada... y... bueno, ni importa.  
-No se preocupe, ya vamos!- dijo el albino. Luego de que el profesor se marchara el albino agarró la mano de la húngara.-Vamos~!  
-No! No pienso ir a ese lugar! y mucho menos contigo!  
-Eh? pero si es un lugar normal, ¿qué tiene de malo?  
-P-Pues...-el rostro molesto de la castaña cambió completamente a uno más deprimido- n-no quiero ir y punto, ¿entendiste?  
-...Elizaveta...tú... ¡no eres mi jefe!- agarró fuertemente su mano y comenzaron a correr hacia la cafetería.  
-¡P-Pero tú tampoco eres el mío!- Elizaveta se resistió, sólo un poco, luego se dejó llevar - eres un maldito idiota...  
-Sólo será por un momento, por favor ¿sí?  
-Está bien...

* * *

-Así que... te llamas Gilbert?- preguntó una chica coqueta  
-Sí Kesesese~!  
-Y tu apellido es...?  
-Beilschmidt  
-Oh~ es extranjero~-dijo otra jovencita  
-Es que soy prusian- ouch!- el albino recibió un golpe por parte de la castaña- y ahora que hice?  
-Nada, sólo que no puedes decir que eres prusiano- susurró la joven- además, ya me quiero ir, hemos estado aquí por media hora!  
-Sólo un poco más~- pidió el joven  
-No!-volvió a susurrar  
-Pero~!  
-No! -la castaña agarró fuertemente el brazo derecho del joven, muy fuerte, demasiado fuerte...  
-S-Suéltame!  
-No!  
-Está bien, iré ...  
-Al fin!...  
-Sí, sí...

* * *

-Entonces... ¿cómo llegaste a mi biblioteca personal?  
-Pues... por una puertita...  
-Lo sé, ¿pero dónde está la puertita?  
-No sé  
-Eh? ¿cómo es posible que no lo sepas?!  
-Era de noche y yo estaba buscando la salida!  
-Entonces sólo nos queda buscar...

RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG

-Ya debemos volver...- la castaña suspiró  
-¿Qué? pero no hemos buscado en todo el lugar! además esas clases me aburre demasiado...  
-Oye las clases de historia son muy interesantes!  
-Pero no tanto como yo kesesese~!  
-Eres un imbécil...  
-Además se supone que yo a mi edad debería estar en la universidad, ¿verdad?  
-¿Eh? No me había preguntado eso pero... ¿qué edad tienes?  
-Pues yo... morí cuando tenía 19 años  
-Oh... pfft  
-¿Qué?¿de qué te ríes?  
-Estás viejo~!  
-Aún soy joven!  
-Pero no deberías estar en esta preparatoria, bueno, no deberías estar en mi salón...  
-Tú... ¿estás muerto?

Sólo bastó escuchar una voz diferente a las de ellos dos para que cunda el pánico.

-¿A-Arthur?-dijo Gilbert  
-Así que tú... eres un fantasma! pero cómo es posible que tú-!- Arthur recibió un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsiente  
-Elizaveta...-el albino miraba con horror a la castaña quien hace un instante estaba detrás del presidente estudiantil con un libro muyyyyy pesado- asesina!  
-S-Sólo lo golpeé un poquito! despertará pronto, pero mejor será llevarlo a la enfermería y decirle a la enfermera que lo encontramos por ahí...y...Gilbert? dónde estás?!  
-Soy inocenteeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- gritaba mientras corría por todo el edificio... hasta que tropezó con alguien  
-Fíjate por dónde andas tonto!- gritó un joven de cabellera castaña oscura con un mechoncito muy curioso... de ojos violeta...  
-¿Qué? No, tú fíjate por dónde andas! yo soy muy awesome como para fijarme!  
-Eres un maleducado!  
-Uy sí que eres un señorito!  
-Eso no-!  
-Señorito! señorito!  
-Cállat-!  
-Basta!

Ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver quien fue la persona quien les había gritado... era Elizaveta pero... su rostro mostraba una frialdad inmensa, como si se culpara de haber terminado en ese lugar, en esa situación...

-Vámonos- dijo la castaña mientras se llevaba al albino  
-Eh? pero...!  
-No escuchaste que el timbre ya sonó? es tarde!- lo regañó fríamente, lo que provocó que el albino se callara y la siguiera, no sin antes voltear a ver al joven con el que chocó, vió su rostro, mostraba frustración...  
-Elizaveta...- susurró el castaño

* * *

-¿Dónde está Arthur?  
-Lo llevé a la enfermería  
-Oh... ¿no deberíamos estar en clases?  
-...no... ya es muy tarde...  
-Entiendo... Elizaveta...  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Por qué estás triste?  
-Eso no te incumbe  
-Fue por el señorito?  
-¿Señorito?  
-Sí! le dí ese apodo porque es muy señorito!  
-Señorito... - la castaña rió disimuladamente- sí, supongo que sí es muy "señorito"- suspiró  
-Elizaveta...  
-Gilbert, ¿no crees que sería buena idea estar buscando esa puertita?  
-Eh? oh~! cierto! sería más fácil si supieras donde es, mocosa!  
-Es que estaba muy oscuro! y no me digas mocosa, iditota!- la castaña sentía unas ganas inmensas de golpearlo, pero en una biblioteca se debe de estar calladito...  
-Mocosa! mocosa~!- Kesesese~! Kesese- ajsghasdjaksh  
-Así tal vez te calles- dijo la castaña... mientras lo ahogaba...- ¿prometes ayudar y no hacer escándalo? - preguntó y el albino asintió- bien- lo soltó

Así, buscaron hasta que las clases acabaron... y no encontraron ni una sola pista de dónde se encontraba la puertita...

* * *

Creo que es suficiente por este cap. u.ú  
Cada vez los capítulos se vuelven más largos... uff u.u

Me dan ganitas de responder reviews :3 el problema es que no preguntan x3 pero aún así les agradezco sus comentarios, alegran mis días llenos de soledad :'D snifsnif

En fin, hasta un próximo capítulo \(*w*)/


	4. Aliados I

-No pienso hacerlo!  
- ¿Por qué no?  
-P-Porque t-tengo miedo  
-...- el mayor suspiró - Elizaveta  
-S-Sí?  
-Prometo que no dolerá  
-N-No sé...nunca lo había hecho antes  
-Pues prometo que esta será tu especial primera vez, está bien?  
-E-Está bien... - la joven se acercó un poco al albino, quien agarró su mano y la acercó un poco hacia él  
- ¡Bien! será poquito, no te preocupes  
-...está bien  
-...-el albino hacía lo que debía mientras la castaña se desesperaba  
-¿Ya?  
-Eh? ¡todavía no comienzo!  
-E-Está bie- ah!  
- Q-Qué pasa?  
-E-Está frío!  
-Prometo que luego no estará frío  
-P-Pero ah-ah duele!  
-Pero todavía no comienzo!  
-Pero está tan frío que duele!  
-Ya, ya, bueno, creo que es hora  
-N-No...-susurró  
-¿Qué?  
-Ya no quiero! Tengo miedo!  
-Por favor~  
-No! sí me dolerá, con sólo ver eso sé que me dolerá-dijo apuntando lo que el albino tenía en sus manos  
-¡Por favor! yo he visto cómo lo hacen otros, así que prometo que no dolerá  
-...entonces... es tu primera vez haciendo esto?...  
-Sí, podremos compartir esta gran experiencia juntos!  
-Nooooooo! yo quería que mi primera vez sea con un doctor!  
-...eso fue muy cruel... snif  
-No! ya no quiero- ah!  
-Jujuju~ lo hice~ -decía el albino mientras veía cómo el dedo de la húngara sangraba ligeramente- ves que no dolí-?  
-Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

-  
-¿Cómo es posible que jamás te hayan sacado sangre?¿ y tus vacunas?  
-Eso es diferente! escuché que cuando te sacan sangre uno llega hasta desmayarse,¿ y por qué tuviste que limpiarme mi dedito con alcohol? estaba frío!  
-Pero cuando es mucha sangre uno llega hasta desmayarse, yo sólo quería un poquito... y lo del alcohol, primero se debe limpiar esa parte...  
-...- la húngara dejó de ver al prusiano y vio su dedito con una curita- Entonces, ¿por qué querías mi sangre?  
-Pues para esto- dijo mientras le mostraba a la joven un papel con varios dibujos en él y con una pequeña gotita de sangre -¿Y qué es eso?  
-Es un sello casi roto  
- Casi?  
-Tu sangre rompió un poquito el sello, pero lo demás me toca a mí  
-Oh...

El prusiano recitaba cosas sin sentido, para la húngara eran cosas sin sentido, logró entender algo como "compañero" y "amarillo", pero lo demás nada, hasta que pudo ver como una pequeñita manchita amarilla salía de aquel papel... y...

Salió un pollito bien lindo que rodeaba al albino.

- Gilbird!  
El de cabello blanco levantó del piso al avecita con sus dos manos y juntaba su nariz con el piquito del animal de la manera más varonil que Elizaveta pudo ver en su vida (pfft, sí claro)- te extrañé tanto~ -...tú...  
-¿Qué? oh sí, no los presenté, Gilbird ella es Elizaveta, Elizaveta, él es Gilbird  
-Tu...  
-Mi amigo de toda la vida~  
-... para eso tuve que pasar la peor experiencia de mi vida?- un aura tenebrosa rodeaba a la castaña  
- Cómo puedes decir eso?! Si tú eres como su mami!  
- Qué ?!- la castaña estaba atónita  
-Me ayudaste a romper su sello, así que se podría decir que eres su mami~  
-...no puede ser... tú... me usaste!  
-Pero fue por una buena razón!, para una tierna y muy awesome razón!, verdad Gilbird? Kesesese~!- el pollito piaba

Elizaveta estaba molesta, pero después de analizar al animalito se quedó embobada de él, era tan tierno, parecía una pelusita amarilla...

-  
Martes:

Píopíopíopíopíopíopíopíopíopíopíopíopíopíopíopíopí opío...

Es tarde, los demás la verán, y ese pollito no dejó de piar en toda la noche, TODA LA NOCHE.

-Buenos días mocosa Kesesese~!  
-No molestes  
-Esa no es una forma muy bonita de saludar, sabes?  
-N-O M-O-L-E-S-T-E-S  
- Pero ya es tarde! ahora sí es muy tarde!  
-...-suspiró- está bien...

-  
-Buenos días a todos Keses- ugh- la castaña lo golpeó en el abdomen para que se callara de una buena vez. Su intención era no llamar la atención, pero en vez de eso un salvaje albino aparece y ahora todos saben su nombre. Y para el colmo:

Gilbert llevó consigo a su pollito.

-Señor Beilschmidt, ¿de dónde saco ese animal? - preguntó el profesor de la primera hora  
-Lo saqué de un papel! Kesesese~!  
-...está bien... pero que no haga ruido  
- Bien!- gritó el albino, luego se dirigió hacia su pollito que estaba encima de su cabeza- shhhhhhh kesesese~

La castaña se golpeó su rostro con su mano, ¡¿cómo es que nadie se daba cuenta que él era un ser paranormal?! ¿cómo es posible que ni los profesores se den cuenta que un albino se coló en el aula y lo traten como un estudiante más?! ¿Por qué ese pollito era tan lindo?! ¿Por qué? ¿Es que nadie puede ayudar a esta pobre e inocente joven a resolver sus preguntas sobre el misterio de la vida?!

-  
-Gilbert, vamos a la biblioteca- dijo la húngara cuando el timbre sonó y todos se fueron a la cafetería -Pero Gilbird quiere conocer el jardín~  
-Primero que conozca la biblioteca- dijo agarrando al albino por las orejas y llevándoselo a la biblioteca.

Cuando llegaron la castaña lo soltó .  
- Me quedaré sordo de por vida!  
-Eso no tiene sentido, tú ya estás muerto  
-Pero es igual!  
-No, no es igual  
-Sí lo es  
-No lo es  
-Que sí  
-Que no  
-Sí  
-No  
-Sí!  
-No!  
-S-!  
-Cállense!

Ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver quién les había gritado... de nuevo el mismo error  
-A-Arthur? tú... estás vivo!- el prusiano estaba dramatizando demasiado, como en la escena de suspenso de alguna telenovela  
-¿Qué?- el cejón no entendió  
- Estas vivo! eso quiere decir que soy inocente! y de verdad! yey~!- el prusiano se acercó al cejón con un intento de abrazo, pero la húngara lo detuvo.  
El único rubio de aquel lugar dirigió su vista hacia la joven quien se sorprendió por la atención.  
-Tú... cómo lo hiciste?  
-Eh? oh, sólo lo agarré de la oreja, así se calma por algún motivo...  
-No, ¿cómo hiciste para revivir a un fantasma?  
-...eh...-la joven estaba estupefacta, ese cejotas los había escuchado! no sabía qué hacer... hasta que vio como el albino se ponía detrás del joven ojiverde con un libro, un libro muuuuuuyy pesado - no servirá dos veces, Gilbert- dijo haciendo que la futura víctima volteara a ver cómo el joven cargaba una enciclopedia sobre toda la historia hasta esos tiempos. El albino no aguantó semejante peso haciendo que cayera para el lado opuesto de la ex futura víctima.  
-Ahh!- el albino cayó y se golpe con una esquina de algún estante, lo que hizo que se desmayara  
-G-Gilbert! ¿estás bien?- Elizaveta intentó despertarlo dándole golpecitos en la mejilla, pero nada- ¿cómo es posible que te desmayes si estas muerto?!  
-Ajá! ya sabía que era un fantasma!  
-Sí, sí, sólo ayúdame a llevarlo a la enfermería

Lo llevaron a la enfermería, y Gilbird siempre se mantuvo en la cabeza de su dueño, al igual que Arthur no paraba de preguntar acerca del fantasma. Cuando los tres jóvenes llegaron se dieron cuenta que no había enfermera alguna, al parecer se había tomado el día libre. Igual, lo pusieron encima de alguna cama y lo acomodaron bien.

- ¿Por qué tiene un pollito? Y por qué es albin-?  
- Cállate! No sé nada de lo que me preguntas!  
-Eso no tiene sentido, deberías saber algo.  
-¡Pero no sé nada!  
-Pero-  
-Pero nad-!  
-Píopíopíopíopíopíopío

Ambos voltearon a ver al animalito quien ahora estaba en la frente de su dueño, quien sólo babeaba y decía cosas como "haré un gran ejército zzzzzz será zzz invencible zzzzzzzzz y Gilbird será el general zzzzzzzz"

-Oye...- la castaña suspiró - si quieres saber tanto ven en la tarde, cuando todos se hayan ido, y ni se te ocurra decirle esto a alguien  
-...ja! ya sabía que ganaría, pero, ¿qué piensas hacer con el animalito? -Pues... - la húngara se acercó al pollito que dormía al costado del prusiano, lo sostuvo suavemente y se lo puso en su cabeza, en su larga melena castaña- me haré cargo de él  
-...okay...- el rubio no sabía que hacer en esa escena tan extraña: Elizaveta tenía un pollito en su cabeza, pero su rostro reflejaba como si fuera una mujer que había acabado de perder a su esposo y sólo le quedaba cuidar sola a su hijo, mientras el prusiano... el prusiano sólo babeaba y decía cosas sin sentido en sus sueños. Al final, decidió retirarse y dejar que continúen con su historia, hasta que toque el timbre y vaya a la biblioteca.

-  
Elizaveta se quedó todo el día al costado del albino, quien no despertaba... Hasta que el pollito comenzó a piar y se dió cuenta que era momento de llevarlo afuera. Salió con cuidado, sin hacer ningún ruido para evitar la atención de algún profesor que de seguro vigilaría los salones de vez en cuando. Caminó sigilosamente hasta llegar al enorme patio que había en el centro de todo el instituto educativo, al darse cuenta que ya no había ningún riesgo comenzó a correr hasta llegar a las rejas de un enorme jardín que se suponía estaba prohibido pasar para los estudiantes y profesores, el único que podía ingresar era el director.

Buscó alguna manera de ingresar a aquel bello lugar, lleno de flores y árboles, parecía un mini-bosque con millones de ecosistemas dentro. No encontró manera de entrar, así que decidió hacer lo que menos esperaba: empujar la puerta. Sólo tuvo que empujar un poquito y la puerta se abrió ...

No esperó encontrar a alguien ahí.

-Vee~ ¿quién es?

Pero no lo pudo evitar.

-  
Y hasta aquí el cuarto cap. :3 No pensaba terminarlo así, pero qué se puede hacer x3 creo que es tiempo de conocer a nuevos personajes~  
Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a Nami-Luna LinusMantita, matupi-chan, RozenSword y javierita-hotaru-kawaii-neko por sus reviews :3 prometo publicar rápido u.u y sí, no todo será dulce y bello en la historia ;w;

Ahora sí, a responder!  
Querida Nami-Luna LinusMantita: Ohonhon siento que si respondo sabrás un poquito más acerca del final -w-, pero lo haré: mi pareja favorita es el PrusHun . Fue la primera pareja hetero que me gustó *w* ... pero, últimamente he estado leyendo algunos fics AusHun y debo admitir que son hermosos ! *O* son tan tiernos~!. Así que está entre esos dos -w- . Y sobre el PruAus~ ohonhon, me gusta el yaoi, pero hasta ahora no me acostumbro a esta pareja D: supongo que con el tiempo me gustará.

Querida RozenSword: A mí no me engañas, me estás pidiendo spoiler eoé, pero... ya ha aparecido Rode, así que ya sabrás si habrá triángulo amoroso o no u.u . Y bueno, tal parece que en la academia puede ser visto Gilbert así que por consiguiente también puede ser tocado, y si no lo fuera, ¿no crees que ya se hubieran dado cuenta que no es normal? c: . Y hay demasiado estrés como para comer XD, pero Gilbert se debe alimentar bien, además, no dudo que le haya pedido a Elizaveta saborear la gastronomía escolar (?. Los albinos son difíciles de encontrar, por eso nadie sabe lo que son (lo que se pierden *Q*). Ohonhon~ lo del lemon... seré sincera, lo he estado pensando, y estoy algo motivada, pero el problema es que no sé como escribirlo, así que si lo hago será un gran fail, un sensualon fail (?). Y por último: el FINAL... yo... aún no sé cómo acabarlo u.u .

Y eso es todo!, gracias por sus awesome reviews~! son como recibir muchos Gilbirds diarios *w*

Hasta un próximo capítulo \(*w*)/ 


	5. EXTRA 1: El pasatiempo de Elizaveta

Hace dos años...

No era un día normal, ella había esperado tanto por ese día:  
Una feria de libros, pero no una cualquiera; una feria internacional.  
Ahorró todo lo que pudo para comprarse todos los libros que quisiera, porque ese día se compraría lo suficiente por un año.  
Salió de su departamento y tomó un taxi hacia el parque donde se realizaría la feria.

Cuando llegó se quedó dos minutos contemplando el lugar antes de entrar: Era enorme, se divisaban varios estantes de diferentes países que rodeaban un camino en espiral que te llevaría de nuevo a la salida aunque no quisieras.

En fin, la castaña respiró profundo e ingresó al lugar.

Habían tantos libros que llamaban su atención que cuando divisó su billetera sintió que era la quinceañera más desdichada del mundo. Después de tres horas caminando y habiendo comprado unos cuantos libros, se sentó en un banquito de la mini plaza que se encontraba en el centro de la espiral. Se sentía agotada, pero sabía que no habría otro día en el que se podría tomar un tiempo y volver a su amada feria. Mientras pensaba en que estante se había quedado buscando libros, se encontró con el primer estante de origen asiático que pudo divisar: el estante que le pertenecía a Japón (por así decirlo).

Se acercó un poco al pequeño lugar que era y divisó que era más pequeños que otros, pero tampoco era el más pequeño. Desde lejos divisó varios libros sobre el arte y la gastronomía japonesa, así como libros sobre lugares turísticos en Japón.  
Pero, cuando se acercó un poco más se topó con una mesita donde habían muchos libros.

Libros que luego conocería como mangas.

Habían de varios géneros, de acción, romance, do todo! y con todo me refiero a todo (ohonhonhon).  
Y en una esquina abandonada, como si la intención de la persona que los ordenó lo hubiera querido para sí mismo (o misma), encontró un librito (manga) de portada rosa y cuando se acercó más logró divisar que en una esquina decía R18, pero, eso no fue lo que llamó su atención, sino mas bien el hecho de que en la portada habían dos jóvenes, ambos hombres, que...bueno... estaban en una pose muy comprometedora (uno sentado encima de otro). Se sonrojó con el simple hecho de entender un poco de lo que trataría el texto. Lo admitía, quería leerlo, pero le daba vergüenza hacerlo, hasta que una joven que al parecer se encargaba de vender los libros de aquel estante se acercó a ella. Tenía un largo cabello castaño como el de Elizaveta, pero un poco más oscuro, con un risito diferente a los demás, además, su ojos también eran castaños.

-¿Está pensando en comprar algún manga en especial? - preguntó la joven con una sonrisa pícara  
-N-No, yo sólo... la verdad estaba y-yo... no sé  
-Jeje, no te preocupes, a mí me comenzó a gustar desde que tenía quince años~ - contestó la castaña mayor sin vergüenza  
-Oh- Elizaveta se quedó exrañada y muy sorprendida  
-Si quieres puedes leerlos sin compromiso- dijo la mayor sacando ese librito curioso y bien rosita y se lo entregó a la húngara  
-...está bien...- la ojiverde cogió el libro y lo abrió...

Y lo demás... bueno, supongo que la mayoría lo sabemos: sonrojo extremo, sangrado nasal masivo y el deseo de saber si habrá una segunda o tercera ronda cofcof digo capítulo.

Al final, la castaña decidió comprarlo.  
-Kiku~! alguien quiere comprar un manga  
-Pues véndeselo por favor - un joven de apariencia muy joven, cabello negro y ojos café respondió sumisamente a la joven vendedora  
-Pero quiero que tú lo hagas- dijo mientras le entregó el librito rosa que la húngara estaba decidida y muy avergonzada a comprar  
-Oh- el joven entendió lo que la otra vendedora intentó decirle - está bien- después de indicar el precio, el joven quien también trabajaba ahí (obviamente) guardó el librito rosa en una bolsita y junto a ella un papel misterioso- gracias por su compra  
-Gracias- resondió la castaña un poco aliviada de saber que no mostraría su nuevo librito a todas las personas de la feria. Estaba dispuesta a irse cuando la joven del risito curioso se acercó y puso otro papelito en la bolsita.  
-Hasta luego- dijo la vendedora mientras la castaña correspondió y se fué

Luego de semejante acto de valentía que hizo salió de la feria. Y decidió sacar ambos papelitos. El que había puesto el joven de cabellera negra era una tarjeta que tenía impresa "I love to be fujoshi/fundashi" y abajo aparecía un número telefónico y eso de "síguenos en facebook" y demás. La castaña no entendió muy bien a lo que se refería el papelito, así que decidió revisar el segundo papelito, esta vez, entregado por la joven...

Han pasado dos años y Elizaveta aún posee ese oscuro pasatiempo, bueno, ya no tan oscuro junto con sus amigos Kiku y Mei, quienes resultaron ser primos y amantes de "eso". ¿Cómo iba a saber que por un papelito iba a terminar en un mágico mundo lleno de felicidad y amor gay? pero, ¿qué decía el papelito? fácil, decía:

"Bienvenida al mundo yaoi, un mundo para soñar ... y donde ya no hay vuelta atrás"

* * *

**¿Creen que me olvidaría de semejante pasión que nuestra querida protagonista tiene con el yaoi eoé ? Pues no -w-**  
**Me dieron ganitas de explicarlo, aunque creo que será difícil que aparezca en la historia real. Bueno, como habrán visto el título es EXTRA 1, eso quiere decir que habrán más extras cada cuatro o cinco o seis capítulos *w*.**

**Ahora a responder!:**  
**Querida RozenSword: (Soy una troll bien awesome eoé). La misión de Gilbird se mostrará en los próximos capítulos (creo). Si en esta historia existe un fantasma, sellos y un pollito bien awesome, ¿por qué Arthur no usaría magia?. Y sobre el conjuro: primero ve a la biblioteca de tu colegio, y si ya eres niña grande y ya no vas a un colegio (?), ve a la biblioteca más cercana de tu casa, comienza a buscar una puertita mágica como en Alicia en el país de las maravilla, ábrela y busca un libro sin importancia y lo demás ya lo sabes ;), por cierto, debes saber latín. No hay necesidad de sangre si quieres invocar a Gilbert (Elizaveta no necesitó sangre, por eso se metió en este lío u.ú). Espero haber ayudado a la ciencia *v* .**

**Querida Nami-Luna LinusMantita: Mi OTP es el USUK, y con esta pareja me comenzó a gustar el yaoi. Luego con el tiempo aparecieron más parejas, si hablara de un TOP 5 acerca de mis parejas favoritas pero que sean yaoi la segunda sería el SpaMano~ (estoy escribiendo un fic sobre esta pareja, te invito a leerla si te gusta el romance bien inocentón), la tercera es el GerIta (es hermoso en cualquier sentido), la cuarta es el DenNor y la quinta sería el SpUK (lo sé, soy una pervert).**

**El próximo capítulo es la continuación de la historia la cual dejamos con varias preguntas existenciales como:**  
**¿Quién era ese joven que le preguntó a Elizaveta quién era? (okay, yo sé que ustedes saben )**  
**¿Qué relación tiene con el director?**  
**¿Gilbert despertará de sus sueños de dominar el mundo con un ejército de Gilbirds?**  
**¿Arthur dejará de ser tan tsundere? **  
**Eso y mucho más en el próximo capítulo el cual no tengo pensado el título ;3 **  
**No se lo pierda! (?)**

* * *

_**BONUS~ :**_

-Al parecer no podré ir este año -la húngara suspiró mirando aburrida hacia la ventana  
-E-Elizaveta...-el prusiano apareció en el dormitorio de la castaña muy sonrojado sosteniendo algo  
-¿Gilbert? ¿qué pas-? - Elizaveta se quedó atónita al ver lo que sostenía el prusiano  
-¿Q-Qué es e-esto? - el albino respiraba un poco agitado y le mostró ese libro a Elizaveta

Ese libro rosa.

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

Hasta un próximo capítulo \(*3*)/


	6. Perdidos

-Vee~ ¿quién es?

Elizaveta vió a un joven de cabello castaño con un extraño rulito en él, vestido elegantemente sentado en el pasto quien hace unos instantes contemplaba el frondoso mini-bosque como si estuviera esperando el momento adecuado para ingresar en él.

-D-Discúlpeme! no sabía que alguien estaba aquí! y-yo sé que este lugar está prohibido pero como estudiante t-tengo derecho a un sano esparcimiento! y no me expulse!, yo... err... tengo parientes en... err... disculpe, de que país es?  
-Vee~ soy de Italia, pero no te pr-  
-Tengo parientes en Roma así que no me expulse! - la castaña se arrodilló rogandole al joven quien se sentía incómodo ante las súplicas de la joven  
-Vee~ n-no importa  
-Eh? ¿no importa? pues... también tengo parientes en Sicilia, así que ya sabe lo que pasará si me expulsa  
-V-Vee...  
-Sólo quiero evitar lo peor para usted- dijo mirándolo amenazadoramente... sip, será expulsada  
-P-Pero yo no soy el director...  
-...¿QUÉ?...- la castaña puso sus ojos en blanco, como es posible que cuando hace el mejor drama de su vida todo haya sido una confusión?!  
-Y-Yo no soy el director... p-perdóname -el italiano sentía terror ante la mirada de la joven  
-...-la castaña respiró profundo- está bien, me calmaré, pero quisiera saber quién es usted  
-Vee~ está bien, soy Feliciano Vargas, el hermano del director -el joven ya no estaba asustado, lo que sorprendió a la húngara  
-...Por favor, no le diga a su hermano que yo...  
-Vee~, está bien, y usted cómo se llama?  
-Elizaveta Héderváry -dijo con un poco de desconfianza  
-Gusto en conocerla~-el mayor extendió su mano en forma de saludo que la joven correspondió tímidamente- ahora, quisiera saber por qué quiso ingresar a este lugar  
-Eh? pues... quería que el pollito de un amigo pudiera respirar el aire fresco  
-¿Un pollito? Debe ser muy lindo~, ¿pero dónde está?  
-¿Qué? supongo que no se habrá dado cuenta, pero está encima de mi cabeza-dijo acercando su mano a donde debería encontrarse el animalito, pero no lo sentía- eh...  
-Vee~, pero no veo nada...  
-...Yo no siento nada...no puede ser, se perdió! se perdió! Gilbert me matará! primero llorará, contratará a unos detectives privados a los cuales les tendré que pagar una gran suma de dinero y luego me matará... lo sé, me va a matar... ahora qué hago? ¿qué hago? ¿qué hago?...  
-V-Vee, no te preocupes, te ayudaré a buscarlo  
-¿En serio?- sus ojos brillaban reflejando la esperanza que tenía  
-Vee~ sí, no creo que se haya alejado tanto  
-Tiene razón, ¿adónde iría?  
-Pues no creo que se haya ido tan lejos...  
-Cierto...

Ambos castaños dirigieron su vista hacia el frondoso bosque. Luego se vieron a los ojos (aunque el mayor tenía los ojos cerrados, pero la húngara se acostumbró), suspiraron y comenzaron su camino.

Será un viaje largo.

* * *

_"Bien!, hoy inicia la invasión de los pollitos más asombrosos que ví en mi vida! kesesese~, pero primero tomaré la lista!:_

_-Gilbird 1! _  
_-Pío_  
_-Gilbird 2!_  
_-Pío_  
_-Gilbird 3!_  
_-Pío_  
_-Gilbird 4!_  
_-Pío_  
_..."_

Así, Gilbert continuó contando pollitos en sus sueños...

* * *

Mientras buscaban un camino por donde buscar al pollito que podría ser confundido por la gran variedad de flores que hay en aquel lugar (después de todo es un "jardín"), la húngara sintió curiosidad hacia el joven, quien podría ayudarlo a saber cómo es su director, y cómo fue posible que cierto albino no haya sido descubierto por los profesores.

-Disculpe, sé que no debería preguntar algo así, ¿pero qué edad tiene?  
-Tengo 24 años~  
-24 años?! pero luce muy joven, hasta podría hacerse pasar por un estudiante de mi edad  
-Lo sé~ - "el hermano del director no es tan modesto" pensó Elizaveta, pero al recordar a cierto albino cambió de idea  
-¿Entonces usted es el hermano menor del director?  
-Sí~, no por mucho, pero se podría decir que lo soy  
-¿A qué se refiere? ¿El director también es joven?  
-Sí, tenemos la misma edad~  
-...oh...- Elizaveta tenía que admitirlo: ya se estaba acostumbrando a las sorpresas- entonces son idénticos  
-Un poco~, en la actitud nos diferenciamos mucho~  
-Eso se entiende, supongo...

Continuaron caminando conversando sobre temas triviales, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que el camino que seguían había desaparecido hace unos minutos.  
-Vee~, creo que nos perdimos~  
-...eh...  
-E-Elizaveta?  
-Señor Vargas...  
-Vee~ el señor Vargas es mi hermano, puedes llamarme Feliciano  
-Oh, muchas gracias  
-Vee~ de nada, ahora, ¿qué querías preguntarme?  
-¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO SEPAS DÓNDE ESTAMOS?- la castaña intentaba tener la paciencia más grande del mundo  
-E-Es porque yo...  
-¿Tú qué?  
-Yo... nunca había ingresado a este lugar  
-...¿Qué?...  
-E-Es que... tenía miedo de perderme... además que siempre tengo pesadillas en donde me pierdo en un oscuro bosque...  
La húngara abrió sus ojos sorprendida, para luego sacar una mirada maternal, por algún motivo le parecía tierno los hombres tímidos.  
-Entonces, ¿porqué dijiste que me ayudarías?  
-P-Pues... porque no quería que te perdieras...  
-...oh...gracias...- "Kyaaaaaa! qué tierno! si fuera un niño lo abrazaríaaaaaaaaa!" pensaba Elizaveta  
-Y tampoco quería que un ser alto y sin rostro te persiga... y que por alguna razón debas buscar notas antes que te atrape...  
-No creo que eso último vaya a pasar, pero sí me sorprende que este lugar sea enorme, por afuera luce pequeño, parece como si... como si...  
-Como si hubiéramos cruzado un portal invisible que nos mandó a otro mundo/época/lugar?  
-Exacto  
-Vee~, yo creo que sólo es nuestra imaginación  
-Supongo que tienes raz- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! - la menor se había distraído tanto que no se dió cuenta del gran agujero que había debajo suyo, el mayor reaccionó rápido, pero no lo suficiente puesto que cayó al mismo tiempo que ella.

* * *

_-Gilbird 234!  
__-Pío  
__-Gilbird 235!  
__-Pío  
__-Gilb- eh?__  
_

_El albino se sintió extraño, sintió que algo le faltaba en ese instante, le faltaba alguien... _  
_Así que continuó tomando la lista hasta que se acuerde de ese "alguien"._

* * *

_Luz por favor,_

_Necesito luz,_  
_Por lo menos antes de morir..._

_-¡Vargas! ¡despierta Vargas! ¡éstas no son horas de dormir!_

_Estoy encerrado_  
_-¡Nos atacan! ¡despierta Vargas!_

_Ya no puedo ver la luz_  
_-¡Feliciano Vargas!_

_Ya no._

* * *

**Y esto es todo *w* **

**Lamento no haber publicado antes u.u, estuve muy ocupada ~ (cofcofviendoFree!cofcof) y la inspiración me pidió el divorcio (?), pero como personas maduras que somos lo resolvimos para que la historia no se perjudicara (sólo es una víctima D':)**

**Ahora a responder~! :**  
**Querida RozenSword: Las respuestas de tus preguntas en la segunda parte del extra~ *w* .**  
**Espero que te haya ido bien~ -v- y si no te fue bien... disculpa, no hay garantías u.ú . De seguro los prusianos eran limitados, espero que la ciencia no me pegue X3.**

**Querida anne di vongola:**  
**No preguntaste, pero me dieron ganitas de responder XD, gracias por tu review~ *3* , y sí, me encanta trollear (es mi pasión secreta). Espero que disfrutes este capítulo.**

**Prometo publicar más rápido! y todo gracias a mi amante la ducha que me ayudó a volver con mi inspiración~.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo~ \(*w*)/**


	7. Luz y paz

-Gilbird 798759!  
-Pío  
-¡Bien!, y ahora el último pero no menos importante: Gilbird Fernando Montoya de la Cruz!  
-Pío  
-Ahora sí que estamos todos~! keses-  
-Gilbert! -gritó una persona que se encontraba a unos metros detrás del prusiano  
-Eh? oh, Elizaveta! así que me estaba olvidando de ti...  
-¿Qué? bueno, no importa, ¡tú no puedes dominar el mundo con pollitos!  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Porque eres un fantasma! Y tus pollitos son muy asombrosos como para ir a la guerra!  
-¿Guerra? ¿quién habló de guerra?  
-eh? p-pues creí que tú...  
-Mis pollitos son muy asombrosos como para ensuciarse en una guerra, ¿acaso sabes cuánto me costo arreglarlos para que se vean adorables y así puedan dominar los corazones del pueblo?  
-N-No...  
-Mucho tiempo!  
-¿Cómo cuánto?  
-Pues desde que comencé la preparación!  
-...Es decir desde hace unas... ¿dos horas?  
-¿Dos horas? ¿de qué hablas?  
-Gilbert, esto es un sueño ¬¬  
-¿Qué? p-pero si puedo escuchar a todos mis pollitos piar...  
-Era yo y una gran mancha amarilla que confundiste con un ejército de Gilbirds... lo siento  
-¿Q-Qué? No puede ser... entonces... ¿dónde está Gilbird?  
-E-Eh... por ... ahí, tú sabes, el lugar de moda adonde van los pollitos...  
-¿Como cuál?  
-N-No sé... una granja ... un jardín... o una cofcofpolleríacofcof o... no sé... ¿el cielo de los pollitos?  
-No puede ser- el albino estaba atónito, tanto que no se dió cuenta en qué momento terminó arrodillado gritando al cielo- Gilbiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrddddddddddddddddddd  
-¿EH?! ¿De dónde salió el mar?! ¿y por qué estamos en la cima de un conjunto de piedras?! esto antes era un lugar desértico! ¿y en qué momento atárdeció? ¿acaso piensas lanzarte?! - la castaña se sorprendió del gran cambio de ambiente que acaba de sufrir, después de todo es un sueño...  
-¿Qué? -el prusiano se calmó y se levantó-claro que no, ¿acaso no puedes leer el ambiente?  
-...Olvídalo, mejor voy sola a buscarlo- la húngara se dió media vuelta para comenzar su gran viaje, lleno de aventuras, hazañas mortales, y tal vez termine con que "él único tesoro es el amor" o cualquier tontería.  
-No, es mi pollito, y yo lo buscaré -dijo el orgulloso prusiano  
-¿Enserio? Ja~! no me hagas reír, mientras tu pollito está por ahí solito y abandonado tú sólo estás durmiendo, ¿acaso lo conseguirás en este estado? ¡Despierta! - la húngara, sin pensarlo dos veces, sacó un palo que consiguió por ahí y golpeó al albino.

Quien por el miedo y la impresión despertó.

* * *

Tic...toc...tic...toc...tic...toc...tic...toc...ti c...toc...

En el laboratorio, donde se realizaba el curso de química, un joven por primera vez en el año escolar miraba con desesperación al reloj de pared que estaba encima de la pizarra donde habían infinitas fórmulas que luego copiaría.

Pobre reloj, el presidente estudiantil lo mira con desprecio, de seguro no lo quiere, y sólo le queda llorar.

Llorar y llorar~ snif, llorar y llorar~

En fin, faltaban 20 minutos para que al timbre le de la gana de sonar.

* * *

-Feliciano... despierta, Feliciano...

-V-Vee ...  
-¿Cómo te sientes?  
-Vee?- el italiano abrió sus ojos quienes se encontraron con los de la menor - ¿estamos vivos?  
-Claro que lo estamos!, la caída fue de menos de dos metros, pero te ves algo ido, ¿te puedes levantar?  
-Vee~, sí -el italiano, con un poco de la ayuda de la húngara, se levantaba poco a poco -por cierto, tuve un sueño extraño  
-¿Un sueño?  
-Sí, soñé que ya no podía ver la luz... creo que me estaba en una guerra...  
-Eso es una pesadilla! no es un sueño!, pero yo también soñé algo rarito  
-Vee~ ¿qué pasó?  
-No recuerdo mucho, sólo una gran mancha amarilla  
-Oh~ , todo es tan oscuro... quiero salir de aquí  
-Al parecer la única manera de salir es seguir ese camino -dijo señalando un lugar completamente oscuro  
-Y-Yo no veo nada...  
-Es por eso que sé que hay un camino ahí  
-Vee, ¿Y cómo vamos a cruzar si no podemos ver nada?  
-...no sé...

Aura depresiva mode: on

* * *

Gilbert estaba preocupado, demasiado preocupado...

-Gilbird... -no esperó más y se levantó de la cama donde se encontraba, cogió algo que estaba en la mesita del costado y salió- ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que con humanos no tan asombrosos como tu dueño no se juega? Elizaveta no es inmortal como tú...

* * *

-Feliciano, no sueltes mi mano, te puedes perder

-L-Lo siento -el italiano caminaba al costado de la húngara, aunque su nerviosismo le ganaba de vez en cuando y se quedaba quieto -E-Elizaveta, creo que comienzo a recordar algo...  
-Shhhhhh, escuché algo  
-¿V-Vee?  
-Shhh - se quedaron en silencio, hasta que la menor escuchó algo familiar y no pudo evitar sonreir- eso es...!  
-Suena a un...  
-Pollito! -la castaña soltó de la emoción a Feliciano y comenzó a caminar más rápido  
-E-Espera, no te vayas, me puedo perder!

Y Elizaveta se olvidó completamente de él.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al salir de aquel oscuro lugar se encontró en un bosque de cuentos de hadas.  
-¡Gilbird! ¿cómo llegaste ahí? - el pollito se encontraba en la cima de un árbol de aproximadamente 6 metros - ...no sabía que los pollitos volaban...  
-Pío  
-¿Puedes bajar?  
-Pío  
-¿Qué? ¡a mí no me hablas así jovencito! baja en este instante  
-...pío...  
-Yo sé que puedes hacerlo solito  
-Pío  
-No te preocupes, te atraparé~  
-...pío... -y voló... y se fue... hacia el lugar oscuro de donde salió la castaña  
-¡No te vayas! pronto tocará la campana y de seguro Gilbert despertará y luego Arthur irá y no me encontraran y ese cejón me acusará y me matarán!-el pollito no le hizo caso y continuó su vuelo hasta llegar a la entrada del lugar oscuro- Bien-susurró- yo lo distraigo y tú lo atrapas Feliciano

-¿Feliciano?  
Se acaba de dar cuenta.

* * *

-¿E-Elizaveta? ¿dónde estás?

SILENCIO TOTAL  
-Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa me perdí!, ahora qué hago, mi hermano me matará... si me encuentra... -se deprimió-no, ¡no debo rendirme! ¡debo encontrar la salida!  
-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!  
-¿V-Vee?-el castaño sintió una pequeña luz cerca y de ella salía una voz... era su voz.  
-¿Vee? ¿qué haces acá? ¡debes salir ya!, tus compañeros te esperan, ¿acaso quieres ser el mismo cobarde de siempre?  
-¿Qué?  
-¡Ellos están muriendo! ¿no quieres hacer algo para detenerlo?  
-Quiero ayudarlos  
-¡Entonces sal y lucha con ellos! pronto morirán  
-P-Pero no puedo salir de acá, necesito luz  
-¡Yo soy tu luz!  
Feliciano se acercó a esa voz, que de un momento a otro iluminó todo el lugar y...  
Feliciano Vargas ya no se encontraba en la oscuridad.

* * *

-Feliciano... Feliciano...¿dónde estás?  
-Pío  
-¿Lo encontraste?- Elizaveta siguió el pollito hasta aquella luz, pero no esperaba estar en medio de una batalla  
-Elizaveta...  
-Feliciano, ¿estás bien?  
-Vee~, sí, pero ya me debo ir  
-¿Qué es éste lugar?  
-Es una memoria  
-¿Memoria?  
-Sí, lo había olvidado, disculpa  
-¿Qué?  
-Verás yo... ahora recuerdo todo-eso fue suficiente para hacer entender a la castaña

Fue hace más de 50 años, era un día más de guerra, un día más de riesgos.  
Pero era diferente, porque había recibido una noticia que me destrozó el alma: mi hermano murió.  
Sirvió a su país, y murió.  
Mi hermano mayor, al que tanto admiré, murió asesinado en esa guerra.  
No sabía que hacer cuando recibí la noticia, mis compañeros ya habían iniciado el ataque y yo no podía concentrarme, me gritaron, me dijeron que despertara, pero no podía.  
Mi hermano mayor murió sirviendo a su patria, y mi corazón se destrozó.  
Me escapé, encontré una cueva y me escondí en ella, no me dí cuenta cuando los enemigos me rodearon, por eso terminé encerrado, necesitaban que muriera, porque yo me encargaba de comunicar a cada lugar lo que pasaba.  
Fue fácil, me encerraron, lanzaron una bomba al lugar y terminé herido y encerrado.  
No sé cuántos días pasaron, sólo sé que esa radio que tenía aún servía, escuché cómo me llamaban, pero no podía responder.  
Porque mi hermano murió sirviendo a su patria, y yo morí por cobarde. Lo único que quería en ese momento era ver a mi hermano, volverlo a ver, lo deseé tanto, deseé que volviéramos al campo donde nos criamos, a jugar como niños, como en aquellos tiempos. Pero era imposible, yo ya no volvería a ver la luz, y mi hermano no volvería a la vida. Mi madre sólo enterraría a mi hermano, y yo sería considerado como un desaparecido de guerra.

-Sólo soy un intruso en este lugar, lo siento, en serio -la castaña temblaba ante tal testimonio- por favor, no llores, yo también lloraré- dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a la chica, quien sólo rompió en llanto.

Y el timbre sonó.

* * *

-¡Así que querías escapar!-gritó agitado debido a la carrera que hizo al no encontrar a nadie en la enfermería

-¡Arthur! ¿por qué me sigues?  
-¿Acaso olvidas que yo sé tu secreto?  
-...Ah, cierto, lo sabes. Bueno, si quieres sígueme  
-¿No harás un drama porque sé tu secreto?  
-No  
-¿Ni siquiera chantajearme?  
-No  
-¿Qué tal...?  
-No tengo tiempo para hablar contigo, debo irme - respondió con seriedad  
-¿A dónde?  
-Al jardín, y si quieres seguir hablando mejor sígueme  
-Está bien, por cierto ¿dónde está la chica?  
-Eso también me pregunto...

* * *

Elizaveta agarró al pollito y lo puso en su hombro. Luego salió de aquel lugar.

-¿Tú lo sabías?  
-Pío  
-Ya veo... mejor volvamos a la enfermería, tu dueño debe estar preocupado... -decidió voltear una última vez- ¿vienes con nosotros, Feliciano? -preguntó con una sonrisa  
-Vee~, sí!

Mientras caminaban siguiendo al pollito que al parecer sabía la salida conversaron un poco:  
-Esto es un secreto, ¿entendido? Gilbert no debe saber que eres un fantasma y tú debes creer que Gilbert es humano.  
-Vee~ entendido. Por cierto Elizaveta  
-¿Si?  
-Gracias por ayudarme- dijo mientras sonreía  
-De nada, aunque guárdate el agradecimiento para cuando podamos hallar el porqué no puedes descansar en paz  
-Vee~ bene~

Lograron salir de aquel lugar, ese pollito debía ser un mago...  
Mientras salían del jardín un par de jóvenes ya los esperaban afuera, al parecer estaban peleando

-¡Ya te digo que no puedo!  
-¡Pues deberías, eres un fantasma!  
-¡Pero no puedo atravesar las paredes, este lugar es extraño! además, tú sólo eres un maldito metiche  
-¿Crees que no aprovecharía esta experiencia? ¡es emocionante!  
-¡Estás loco!  
-¡No lo estoy!  
-¡Sí lo estás!  
-¡No lo estoy!  
-¡Sí lo estás!  
-¡Que no lo est-!  
-¡Cállense!-gritó la joven, haciendo que ambos jóvenes voltearan a verla  
-¡Te extrañé tanto~!- el prusiano lloraba mientras se acercaba a la castaña, para luego agarrar a su pollito y abrazarlo- no te alejes de mí de nuevo  
-...Me alegro de volverte a ver también, Gilbert...- dijo con un poco de decepción la húngara  
-...Eso hasta a mí me dolió...-dijo el inglés  
-Vee~, a mí también~

.

.

.-.

-...¿Quién eres tú?...-preguntó el ojiverde  
-Soy Feliciano Vargas~, gusto en conocerlo~  
-D'awwwwwwwww, pero si eres tierno~- dijo el albino mientras se acercaba al castaño, quien sin tomarle tanta importancia se dejó abrazar... hasta que la única fémina golpeó salvajemente al albino  
-¡No lo toques!, ¡es muy inocente!- dijo mientras abrazaba de manera protectora al italiano  
-¡Eso duele, mocosa!  
-¡No soy una mocosa!  
-Sí lo eres~  
-No lo soy...-suspiró- estoy cansada como para pelear contigo  
-¡NO PUEDE SER, TE HAS VUELTO PASIVA!, ¿estás en tus días o al-? ugh- recibió un golpe en el estómago  
-Eres un imbécil  
-Está bien, disculpa  
-...¿eh?...  
-La verdad yo... me preocupé un poquito cuando no te ví en la enfermería...  
-G-Gilbert...  
-Ahora que lo recuerdo, fue gracias a ti por lo que desperté  
-¿Qué?  
-Sí, soñé contigo

.  
.

SILENCIO INCÓMODO

-...P-Pervertido...-estaba a punto de darle algo a esta pobre joven, sin embargo sólo suspiró- he tenido suficiente por hoy...-contestó la castaña tranquilamente mientras avanzaba junto al italiano hacia la salida del instituto  
-...Creo que te va a matar...- dijo el rubio  
-...No, ella no es capaz de hacerlo...  
-Ah cierto... porque eres un fantasma  
-Sí...

BA DUM TASS

-Bueno, mejor me voy, no sé cómo ir a su casa sin ella  
-Sí, creo que es mejor para todos  
-Adiós  
-Adiós

-Vee~, mi fratello me debe estar esperando, mejor me voy  
-Esta bien, adiós Feliciano  
-Vee~ adiós

Y Elizaveta se quedó sola en la entrada.

-¿Dónde está Feliciano? me quedé con ganas de abrazarlo~  
-Ya se fue, y nosotros nos debemos ir  
-Está bien, pero dime qué pasó allá  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Crees que no me di cuenta que tu uniforme está sucio?  
-...no sabía que eras tan inteligente...  
-Eso sonó muy cruel  
-Esa fue mi intención  
-Jum...- el albino no dudó en agarrar la mano de la ojiverde y acercarla más a ella, para que no le quede otra más que ver sus ojos- hablo en serio, ¿qué pasó?  
-N-No pasó nada - desvió su mirada con un leve sonrojo- y mejor nos vamos  
-Lloraste  
-¿Qué? no  
-No es una pregunta-suspiró- sólo me preocupo por ti-se sonrojó un poco al destrozar una pizca de su orgullo- ¿quién es Feliciano?  
-Es el hermano del director, lo encontré en la entrada del jardín y me ayudó a buscar a Gilbird  
-...Bien...-la soltó- como no me quieres decir le preguntaré a Gilbird~ -abrazó a su pollito y le repitió su pregunta, pero sólo escuchó un "pío" - mejor nos vamos  
-Eh?  
-Mi pollito y yo tenemos hambre  
-... Ustedes no cambian...  
-Lo sé, somos muy asombrosos - le entregó una mochila a la castaña -creo que te estás olvidando de esto  
-Cierto, gracias  
-Sí, sí, pero tengo otro regalo más para ti, en caso de emergencias  
-¿Qué es?  
-Hace frío, mejor nos vamos -la ignoró y comenzó su camino  
-¡Dime qué es! ¡y no te vayas!  
-¿Qué? no te escucho  
-¡No te vayas!  
-¡Lo lamento, no te escucho!  
-¡Por ahí no es el camino!  
-...ah...- se sonrojó al destrozar otro pedacito más de su orgullo- creo que deberías avanzar  
-No me digas - sarcasmo detected - ven, es por acá  
-Está bien- el prusiano bajó la mirada con verguenza y siguió en silencio a la húngara quien iba adelante  
-Debes aprender el camino, no siempre estaré contigo y lo sabes  
-Lo sé- refunfuño por lo bajo

Elizaveta soltó una pequeña risita.  
Tenía que admitirlo: ese albino ha alegrado sus días desde que apareció en su vida.

* * *

**Bueno, Hasta aquí el cap. 7~...**

**Lamento mucho si encuentran algún error de ortografía por ahí, últimamente no puedo ingresar a internet D': (por eso también no he podido publicar antes)**

**Gracias por seguirme y dejar un review, son muy awesome para mí :'D .**

**Ahora, acerca de los reviews~:**  
**Querida RozenSword: Lo lamento u.u, pero me faltó decirte algo, en un cap. ya mostrarán lo que les faltó para volver a ver la puertita XD (si te lo decía perdía un capítulo D:)**

**Queridas todas las que comentaron el cap 6 (MakioMine, anne di vongola, RochiiR.C.R. y RozenSword): **  
**asdfghkjlalsldjka Free! afdghwegbfdcajdcm (?)**  
**Creí que no llamaría mucho la atención mi comentario XD y al final todas comentan acerca de Free! **  
**Qué se puede hacer? son hermosos *-* **  
**En especial Haru... ¿o Makoto?**  
**Haru es d'awwwwwww, pero Makoto es ammfff (?) y Rin es grrrrr (?) **  
**¿O es al revés? .-.**

**La cosa es que todos son hermosos~ XD**  
**En trajes de baño... nadando... amándose (?) okay, eso no pasa, pero depende de la imaginación de cada uno~.**

* * *

BONUS:  
... eh ...

El británico se habia quedado en la puerta del jardín, pensando... hasta que recordó el porqué esperó a ese par

-ME OLVIDÉ PREGUNTARLES ACERCA DE TODO

Y se desmayó por su estupidez.

Hasta que despertó media hora después,  
la luna ya estaba presente,  
se levantó,  
y con una mirada de decepción a sí mismo se fue.

* * *

**Hasta el próximo cap. \(*w*)/**


	8. Aliados II

Ese mismo día, en la noche, pero en otro lugar

-No puedes escapar  
-Sí puedo- intentó levantarse pero la herida que tenía en su pierna derecha no se lo permitió-ugh  
-Ha llegado tu hora-dijo levantando su oz, hasta que sintió algo extraño recorrerle todo su cuerpo-...  
-¿Alma especial?-preguntó el malherido  
-Tal parece que así es-dijo bajando su arma y volteándose  
-¿No te vas a despedir?- el herido hizo puchero  
-¿Para qué? si al final te volveré a ver, mas bien, cúrate  
-Awww, ¿te preocupas por mí?  
-Sólo me preocupo en cumplir mi trabajo, no quiero que alguien que no sea yo te mate  
-Está bien- el herido soltó una carcajada, aunque luego la cambió por un gemido de dolor- te estaré esperando  
-Como sea  
_

Después de tres días, en la mañana:  
-¿Ya?  
-No  
-Esto es aburrido  
-No pedí tu opinión  
-¿Quieres un golpe?  
-No, no, mejor dejémoslo así  
-Bien, ¿ahora puedo abrir los ojos?  
-No  
-Serás...  
-Espera  
-¿Por qué no puedo abrir mis ojos?  
-Porque es una sorpresa  
-Uy sí, ahora eres bueno  
-¡Yo siempre soy bueno! Aún recuerdo cuando en la cafetería una chica me dijo "estás muy bueno"  
-Creo que eso es diferente, y te pido que no socialices con los demás  
-¿Por qué?  
-¡Porque eres un fantasma!-gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, pero no escuchó respuesta, creyó que tal vez lo había lastimado- ¿Gilbert?

-Gilbert...  
-Abre los ojos - dijo sin prisa

Elizaveta abrió sus ojos y se encontró frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero, luciendo un hermoso collar de oro con una pequeña esmeralda en el medio, era simple y hermosa. No tenía palabras para lo que estaba viendo. Hasta que vió por el reflejo cómo el albino la miraba, no era una mirada especial, mas bien una preocupada.

-La magia sólo está en la esmeralda, así podré saber dónde te encuentras  
-Gilbert... ¿acaso no había algo que no llamara mucho la atención?  
-Sí  
-¿Entonces por qué...?  
-Porque a ti no te gusta llamar la atención-dijo altanero, pero fue suficiente para que la castaña volteara con los ojos abiertos llena de ira  
-¡Maldito!  
-Es tu castigo por escaparte y llevarte a Gilbird  
-¿Pero qué-?  
-¡Y sólo me dejaste una notita!  
-¡Pues no la pienso usar! - intentó quitársela, pero no lo logró, luego se sintió muy exhausta -imbécil...- decía mientras respiraba agitada- ¿por qué me siento tan cansada?  
-¡Porque el único que te lo puede sacar soy yo! Kesesesese~  
-Eres un ... -no consiguió terminar la oración y se durmió poco a poco  
-...- el albino la apreció unos segundos, mientras la sostenía para que no se cayera - hay cosas que me gustaría cambiar...  
_

Mediodía:

Después de algunas hora despertó, vió el collar que tenía y suspiró pesadamente. Se incorporó y se acercó al espejo de cuerpo entero. Se vió a si misma, estaba como en la mañana, con su pijama (consistía en un buzo y una camisa manga larga de polar) y sus cabellos estaban amarrados en una cola a punto de soltarse.

Se dirigió a la sala-comedor donde se encontraba el albino sentado en el comedor tomando una taza de té riendo como un estúpido, hasta que la húngara lo despertó de sus fantasías.

-No quiero ir a la escuela  
-¿Qué?  
-No quiero ir hoy  
-...Oh... no sé qué decir... tal vez algo como: ¿DISCULPA? YA ME PUSE MI UNIFORME ASÍ QUE IREMOS, QUIERAS O NO -vaciló el prusiano  
-Sólo te avisaba, además ya es tarde - se sentó en una silla para acompañar al albino -¿te hiciste té?  
-No, no sé cómo se hace con esas máquinas extrañas  
-Oh, por favor, no eres tan antiguo, aunque por la ropa con la que te encontré... supongo que eres de hace un siglo atrás...  
-Claro que no, yo soy de aproximadamente dos siglos atrás  
-Si estuviera tomando té ya te hubiera escupido en toda tu cara...  
-¿Pero...?  
-Estoy muy cansada- bostezó, hasta que se dió cuenta de algo- si tú no te hiciste el té, ¿cómo-?  
-¡Ya me harté, yo no soy tu sirviente fantasma de-! eh... -alguien salió de la cocina  
-¿Eh? ¿p-pero qué-? ¿cómo...? -la castaña no tenía palabras- ¡Gilbert!  
-¿Sí? -preguntó calmadamente mientras tomaba su té  
-Luces muy británico así -eso bastó para que el prusiano escupiera su té  
-No veo porqué tendría que ofenderte algo así - dijo el que salió de la cocina  
-¡Cállate Arthur! -gritó el albino  
-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó la joven  
-No cumpliste con lo que prometiste, así que quise pasar por acá para que me dijeras todo  
-¿No tienes que ir a clases?  
-Eso también te podría preguntar  
-Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy- dijo el albino para aumentar la tensión  
-Yo no soy el presidente estudiantil - agregó con molestia la castaña  
-Por ahora no hay actividades importantes, así que ¿me dirás lo prometido?  
-Oye, creo que ya fue suficiente, no te involucres más  
-Bueno, supongo que así nunca avanzaremos -suspiró pesadamente-soy el presidente estudiantil, tengo más acceso que tú a diferentes lugares desconocidos para cualquier estudiante  
-No nos importa, tenemos a Feliciano -agregó el albino  
-Entonces no me queda otra -sentenció el británico- Héderváry, no me siento bien chantajeando a una dama pero si no hay otra opción...  
-¿De qué hablas?  
-¿Quieres que toda la escuela se entere que vives con él? -señaló al prusiano  
-...- estaba contra la espada y la pared, podría mentir, decir que eran familiares o algo por el estilo, pero nadie le creería si el presidente estudiantil dice lo contrario-bien...  
-¡Sí, gané~! -celebraba el rubio  
-En vez de celebrar ¿por qué no me sirves una taza de té?- preguntó altanera la ojiverde. El británico refunfuñó por lo bajo para luego servirle la taza y sentarse junto a los otros dos-¿Desde dónde quieres que te cuente?  
-Desde el principio hasta ayer  
-Será muy largo  
-Tengo tiempo  
-Está bien "caballerito"  
_

Mientras tanto, en la oficina del director:  
-Vee~ fratello  
-No molestes  
-Pero...  
-¿No ves que tengo trabajo? fratello stupido  
-V-Vee -el gemelo menor estaba a punto de llorar  
-...- el mayor suspiró- está bien, pero que sea rápido  
-Vee yey~, quería preguntarte algo  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-¿Puedo quedarme más tiempo acá? - el mayor detuvo su trabajo y dirigió toda su atención a su hermano  
-¿Por qué quieres quedarte más tiempo? allá en Roma te deben estar esperando...  
-Pero quiero acompañarte más tiempo, hay muchos lugares que me faltan descubrir... -recibió un golpe en su cabeza por parte de su hermano- buaaa ¿por qué me pegas? -lloriqueaba el menor  
-Feliciano Vargas, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no vayas a lugares desconocidos? ¡te puedes perder y yo tendré que pagar nose cuantos miles de euros para que te rescaten!  
-P-Pero  
-Pero nada, tú te vas a Roma la próxima semana y punto. Además, no debes olvidarte que los hoteles se arruinarán si tú te quedas acá  
-Por favor fratello...  
-No  
-Por favor...  
-¡Que no! ¿quién se va a encargar del negocio allá si tú te encuentras acá?  
-¡Tú~!  
-¿Qué dices? no seas tonto, yo no sirvo para la administración, mucho menos de hoteles, y ¿quién se encargaría de dirigir la escuela?  
-..Err... no sé, ¿qué tal Antonio?- en ese instante alguien destrozó la puerta haciendo que ambos hermanos se pararan del susto y prepararan sus voces para pedir piedad. Sin embargo, la persona que ingresó no tenía esas intenciones...  
-¡Presente! -gritó con júbilo el personaje que ingresó a la oficina  
-¡B-Bastardo! no me asustes así -chilló el hermano mayor  
-Disculpa- susurró el nuevo personaje  
-¡Antonio~!- gritó el menor como un niño pequeño  
-¡Feliciano!-gritó el mencionado abrazando al italiano menor- pero si haz crecido tanto~  
-Tú también Antonio~ -se dejó abrazar  
-¡Tú también Lovi~!-dijo el mayor acercándose al otro italiano con intención de un abrazo grupal  
-¿De qué hablas? ¡te veo todos los días bastardo!- dijo mientras se alejaba del mayor  
-Pero igual creciste~- dijo su hermano mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo  
-¡Cállate stupido fratello! -dijo mientras empujaba a su menor - y tú bastardo español -dijo señalando al mayor- ¡yo no te pago para que descanses! ¡ahora sal de mi oficina y trabaja!  
-Puedo ser tu secretario, pero eso se llama violencia laboral-hizo puchero mientras lo abrazaba, así es, lo logró.  
-¿En serio se llama así? -preguntó el menor de los tres  
-No sé- dijo el español- Y ... ¿de qué estaban hablando?  
-Vee~ Antonio, mi hermano no quiere que me quede~- lloriqueaba el menor  
-Ya te he dicho que si tú te quedas nadie se encargará de lo que pase en Roma  
-¿Y por qué no le preguntan a su abuelo? -propuso el español

Los hermanos miraron al español con una cara de "¿por qué no se me ocurrió?"  
El menor miró a su hermano, éste bufó y dijo "está bien".  
-Vee~, gracias fratello~  
-Sólo avísale al nonno antes que te olvides  
-Está bien, adiós Antonio~ -dijo, y salió de la oficina.

-Ya te puedes ir -dijo el italiano  
-Lovino  
-¿Qué-? -el español lo acorraló entre el escritorio y él  
-Eres un buen hermano  
-¡A-Aléjate de mí!- susurró- Feliciano todavía puede estar cerca...  
-Lo sé- susurró- pero hay veces que quiero quedarme así contigo y no encuentro la oportunidad  
-Maldito...-recibió un beso en la frente por parte del español  
-Yo también te quiero  
_

-Y eso es lo que pasó hasta ahora  
-Eso sonó... muy aburrido, pero te ayudaré porque dí mi palabra de caballero  
-Ajá-contestó hastiada  
-¿Y cómo nos puedes ayudar?-preguntó el albino  
-Pues, no me gusta presumir pero yo...  
-¿Tu qué? -preguntó la castaña  
-Ju~ -ese británico se toma su tiempo  
-¿Tu qué? ¡mierda! ¡tú que! -la húngara lo agarró del cuello de su camisa y lo sacudió  
-Soy un hechizero- respondió mareado  
-Oh...  
-Vaya...

SILENCIO INCÓMODO DE 3 MINUTOS  
-Ju~  
-Je~

-Ajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja -la joven y el fantasma se carcajeaban hasta morir, sus lágrimas cayeron hasta 4 minutos después de sentir un increíble dolor de estómago  
-Me muero, me muero jajajajajaja-chillaba el prusiano mientras no podía evitar su dolor de estómago  
-¡Ya estás muerto! jajajajajaja- gritó la húngara mientras sus lágrimas caían  
-¡Bien!, si no quieren mi ayuda me voy -chilló el ojiverde mientras una pequeña lágrima caía-yo que me preocupo  
-Ya, ya, discúlpanos -dijo el albino golpeando suavemente la cabeza del cejón  
-Sí, discúlpanos, ahora ¿podrías decirnos qué eras? -preguntó Elizaveta  
-Soy un hechizero- dijo dudoso  
-Ju~  
-Je~  
-¡Cállense!- gritó Arthur haciendo que los otros dos dejaran de reírse- ¡Héderváry!  
-S-Sí?  
-No te olvides que sé con quién vives. ¡Y tú, fantasma!  
-¡Tengo nombre!  
-No te olvides que yo sé con quién vives!

Los dos jóvenes se miraron fijamente, para luego gritar  
-¡Mi reputación!-chilló Elizaveta  
-Querrás decir MI reputación-dijo Gilbert para luego recibir un golpe por parte de la otra  
-Creo que ahora nos entendemos bien- sonrió malévolo el rubio, tan malévolo que se escuchó un trueno- eh?- se dirigió a la ventana y vió el cielo nublado- va a llover  
-No me digas- dijo la castaña  
-¿Lluvia o tormenta?-preguntó el albino  
-Lo que sea será muy fuerte y durará mucho- dijo la castaña encendiendo su radio portátil  
-Supongo que no me queda otra más que quedarme-dijo sin esperar opinión  
-Mientras te quedas, ¿nos puedes cocinar? -preguntó Elizaveta, mas no esperó una gran sonrisa por parte del británico  
_

Acabada las clases:

-¿Luz?, creí que esta cueva no tenía salida- no hizo esfuerzo para subir, por algo era un ser sobrenatural con buen físico.  
El lugar parecía un jardín no tan extenso, encontró una puerta y la abrió con facilidad. Salió y se topó con un enorme edificio, ancho, pero no tan alto.  
-¿Habrá personas? tengo hambre... -caminó por el patio hasta que sintió un aroma extraño, delicioso- Ju~ ¿una chica?  
Su herida se había curado lentamente, pero fue suficiente para ser capaz de correr y seguir ese aroma.  
_

La lluvia no paraba.

Elizaveta estaba en su cuarto aprovechando el tiempo para leer un poco el libro del albino.  
Arthur estaba en la cocina.  
Gilbert jugaba con su pollito en la sala.

-Esta lluvia es aburrida- bufó el labino mientras miraba por la ventana... hasta que se le ocurrió una idea- ¡Mocosa!  
-¡Que no me digas mocosa!  
-¿Puedo salir?  
-No  
-¿Por qué?  
-¿Qué tal si te pierdes?  
-Sólo voy a estar afuera, no me iré a otro lugar  
-No  
-Por favor~  
-NO  
-Pues iré  
-NO  
-Sí  
-Me cansé de discutir, sólo no vayas tan lejos  
-Yey~  
-¡Y abrígate!  
-Está bien, mami  
-Maldito

El albino antes de salir se abrigó, no encontraba sentido despedirse del británico (lucía muy concentrado en su trabajo), pero no llevó al pollito. "Te puedes resfriar" le dijo mientras lo dejaba en una cajita llena de telas (era el hogar improvisado del pollito). Salió, pero se olvidó de algo importante...

Elizaveta leía pausadamente cada línea, con suma seriedad... aunque algunas partes le causaban risa.  
Así pasaron unos diez minutos, hasta que sintió sed (también quería vigilar a ese cejón) y se acercó a la puerta de su dormitorio.

No podía abrirla.

-¿Se trabó?- pensó mientras giraba su perillo con más fuerza- maldición ¡Gilb-! ah no, está afuera...ugh... ¡Arthur!  
Gritaba y luego golpeaba su puerta, pero no escuchó sonido alguno.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso Arthur salió con Gilbert? ¿Pero por qué su puerta estaba así? Lleva viviendo menos de dos años en ese lugar, no puede ser que se haya trabado, además, ella no recuerda haberla...

Cerrado.

Dejó de gritar y golpear, se quedó quieta, sentía esa extraña inquietud de voltear y a la vez no hacerlo.

Luego sintió el aliento de alguien cerca de su nuca.

Muy cerca.

El apartamento quedó en silencio.  
_

-Ha pasado tanto desde que no sentía la lluvia~

Gilbert caminó hasta la esquina de la calle, sabía que se perdería si iba más lejos.

Veía a las personas caminar a paso ligero, alejarse completamente de la lluvia, veía sus caras tristes como el clima, también veía que nadie le tomaba importancia.

"Nadie me puede ver" pensó. Hasta que cierto joven vestido con un gran abrigo rojo oscuro, botas y guantes color negro, con unos ojos brillantes color escarlata pasó a su costado, lo vió unos segundos y continuó su camino. Lo consideró un vecino porque ingresó al edificio donde vive Elizaveta. Sus ojos brillaron, ¿alguien que no sea Elizaveta o Arthur lo puede ver? quiso seguirlo, presentarse, pero no pudo porque cuando corrió hacia la entrada no había un sólo rastro de él.

No entendió lo que pasó, pero él quería quedarse un momento más bajo la lluvia.

Veía cómo poco a poco las personas desaparecían de su vista, obviamente estaban en sus hogares, disfrutando de una caliente taza de cocoa, o tal vez té. Volvió a la esquina mientras veía los carros pasar, y sintió una pequeña luz pasando a su costado, era diminuta pero no era normal. Siguió a esa luz que giró hacia un callejón sin salida, estaba cerca del apartamento, pero se sintió inseguro.

-Pero que linda lucecita- se dijo mientras se giraba hacia el callejón- linda y peque- que...- tuvo que alzar su vista para poder ver a un gigantesco ser verde que poseía cierta forma humana- u-un troll?! - volteó, dispuesto a escapar, mas no pudo porque se encontró con un ser con forma de humano, cabellos rubios claros con una pequeña cruz a un costado y ojos azules apagados quien vestía una capa negra y una oz

-Gilbert Beilschmidt-dijo este ser mientras se acercaba  
-¿Q-Qué eres tú?  
-Vengo por tu alma  
_

Todas tenemos un buen cucú~ :3 (?)

Hasta aquí el cap 8~ ¿los dejé con la intriga? ¿o no? sean sinceros conmigo :I  
Yo que les prometo publicar más rápido... y no cumplí :'C , no merezco vuestro perdón u.ú (?) Estuve con eso de los exámenes, pero lo bueno es que se acabaron~ ahora vienen las olimpiadas y descanso! soy tan feliz~

Acerca de los reviews: Gracias por comentar :3, sus reviews me hacen continuar este fic. Y mejor no escribo un drama XD, eso lo dejaré para el final del fic, para lo cual falta muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchoooooo (si sigo así de lenta tal vez llegue a hacer un especial de San Valentín XD)

RozenSword: cásate con los tres~!, pero comparte :I

anne di vongola: asfjkladsh eso le dolió a todos X3

En fin, hasta la próxima \(*w*)/


End file.
